Downtime
by moonbunny31
Summary: While gamehopping, Enzo and AndrAIa take some time to relax.
1. Downtime

**Downtime**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enzo and AndrAIa were both tired from the game and the meeting with the system's command dot com. Fortunately, it was a decent system and the citizen's offered the game hoppers a place to sleep for the night. It wasn't fancy, but it had clean sheets and working utilities so they were more than happy.

AndrAIa had finished washing and entered the bedroom wearing Enzo's shirt. His shirt was a lot bigger on her than they used to be. He seemed to be constantly getting bigger. She shook her head; at the rate he was going he wasn't going to fit in his sleeves anymore.

She smiled when she noticed he was already asleep. He had been working too hard, was too hard on himself, that AndrAIa was grateful whenever he could catch some downtime. He was on his side facing toward the door. AndrAIa supposed that was as much downtime as he was going to allow himself to get. She slipped under the sheets next to him.

He jerked at the sudden change in pressure on the mattress. "It's okay; it's just me. Go back to sleep." He mumbled something in response and his body relaxed. AndrAIa ran her fingers through his hair to sooth but they slid over his ear, past his neck and onto his back. She was continually fascinated by the strong lines on him. She placed her cheek to his shoulder and felt his skin under lips as her fingers swept down his side and up his spine.

"I thought you wanted me to go back to sleep." AndrAIa paused and looked at him. His eyes were still closed but he had a little smile on his face.

She grinned and petted his arm. "Maybe I want you to go back to sleep so I can have my wicked way with your unconscious body."

Enzo rolled onto his back and grinned back. "I could _pretend_ to be asleep, if you'd like."

AndrAIa swung a leg over his hips. "You're not that good of an actor, Sparky."

Enzo rather thought he was but declined to comment.


	2. Marked

Marked

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AndrAIa did not like tattoos. She thought them crude and unnecessary. Oftentimes binomes and sprites thought she had tattoos but upon closer examination they discovered that they were not tattoos but a genuine part of her. They would then exclaim in surprise and sometimes disgust. She thought the whole process, from the assumption to the examination, to be crude and unnecessary. Enzo got annoyed at the best of these times and violent at the worst.

It seemed lately that many sprites had tattoos. In several of the systems, form the rare normal to the frequent ravaged, she noticed sprites with markings. Some were less obvious while others were covered. AndrAIa just didn't see the point.

"I do not like it." she mentioned to Enzo as she watched a man walk by with both arms covered with indecipherable symbols.

"Don't like what?" Already he began scanning the surrounding area for a sign of a threat.

She waved away his concern. "These tattoos we keep seeing. I do not like them. What is the point?"

Enzo shrugged. He appeared self-conscious which now seemed odd on him. "I don't know. I think some of them look nice. You really don't like them?"

AndrAIa lifted her chin. "No. They are a mockery of those who are naturally marked." She began walking on but paused when she realized Enzo was not with her.

"Oh." was all he said.

It was all he needed to say. She walked back to him. "You want one, don't you?" She didn't know how she felt about it but she didn't want to make him feel bad about wanting one.

"I, uh, already got one." AndrAIa stared at him. "I got it last cycle, while you were shopping." Since she continued to stare at him he rolled his left sleeve up to show her. It was a simple enough design, an icon surrounded by spikes and stars. "Are you mad?"

She looked at it. It wasn't as bad as some of the tattoos she'd seen and it wasn't that large. "No, I'm not mad." She didn't know what she was so she remained quiet. They continued walking.

Enzo continued to examine his tattoo. AndrAIa glanced away and noticed two female sprites eyeing Enzo in a way that AndrAIa could only describe as appreciative. They started forward when they paused. AndrAIa could see them noticing the tattoo and then glancing at her. They looked at the tattoo again before turning away in disappointment.

AndrAIa thought this behavior was odd but shrugged it off, merely glad that the females stayed away from her male. It wasn't until Enzo pointed out a reflective vidwindow that she understood why the women left Enzo alone. Glancing at herself she became acutely aware of the spiky fins on her arms and the star in her hair, which were much like the markings on Enzo's arm.

AndrAIa decided she rather liked this tattoo.


End file.
